For you I will
by theonlywaterbuffalo
Summary: Dedication. Love. Promises. Fate.   Song fic. Read and Review please. Especially since this is my first time. :


Hi everyone! Theonlywaterbuffalo here. This is my first story, so please bear with me.

The song is entitled **For you I will by Brian Mcknight**

I advise all of you to listen to it while reading the story. It would set the mood better.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the song, as well as Gakuen Alice. Just the story. :)

**Note:**

Everyone's age here is 18, and they are all about to graduate from the academy.

Enjoy!

_P.S. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave reviews, since it is my first story/song fic and all._

**Koko's POV**

**_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all__  
><em>_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet__  
><em>_As what I can't have_**

"Aaah! I'm late! Jin-jin's gonna kill me!" We watched as Mikan turned the corner, only to bump into Natsume, who would never fail to tease our ray of sunshine about her choice of underwear. _**My ray of sunshine.**_ Shit koko! What are you thinking? Mikan is Natsume's girlfriend. GET OVER IT.

I sighed as we all returned to our respective seats as Jin-jin entered the classroom.

**_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair__  
><em>_round your finger__  
><em>_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you__  
><em>_What I feel about you.__  
><em>**

"Where's Natsume and Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"They're probably by their Sakura tree. As usual." Mochu, her boyfriend answered.

"Let them be. Let's go idiots, if I run out of crab brains to eat, you guys have no choice but to buy me everyday for the rest of the month."

"HOTARUUUU!" The gang screamed, as they hurriedly made their way to the school cafeteria. They were too busy complaining to Hotaru that they didn't notice me going the other way.

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
><em>_and cannon ball into the water__  
><em>_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
><em>_For you I will__  
><em>_For you I will_**_  
><em>

"Natsume, are you sure about this? Please, consider the consequences. YOU COULD DIE!" I froze. _Mikan. _I looked around, and saw Alice academy's most famous couple sitting closely by their Sakura tree. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice my feet bringing me to the one place my heart didn't want to go. I hid behind the nearest bush I could find. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I can't help it. Natsume, dying? I just had to know more.

"Mikan, you know I have to do this. The academy promised me to free my sister if I do this mission. Plus, if I succeed, I won't ever have to do a single mission ever again."

"But Natsu-"

"We could live our life peacefully together! Don't you want that instead of waiting for me every night, wondering if I got hurt? If I died? Babe, If I succeed, we could finally have the life we want."

"I know that, but this mission.. you told me yourself, it's the most deadly mission the school's ever given a student! Can't there be any other option?"

"You know I don't have any other choice. Its either this, or missions for the rest of my life."

"I—Fine. But Natsume, please be careful. Promise me!"

"I.. I promise, Mikan. I'll do my best to stay alive. For you. I love you so much, Mikan. Don't you ever forget that."

My eyes widened with what I saw. Tears were running down Natsume's face. The Natsume Hyuuga was crying! I leaned forward to hear more.

"I love you too, Natsume. With all of my heart." And with that, they sealed their love with a kiss. There was no lust in it at all – just pure love and passion. I felt a pang in my chest, and realized that tears were running down my face too. I wiped my face as fast as I can, and in time too, because as Mikan left him to go to the gang, Natsume said,

"I know you're there. If you don't want to be Koko-crunch, you'll come out and face me."

_I'm doomed. _

I stood up _  
><em>

**_Forgive me if I st-stutter__  
><em>_From all of the clutter in my head__  
><em>_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
><em>_Like a water bed_**

I stood up from my hiding place, and walked towards Natsume, not daring to look directly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsume, I uhm, I didn't mea—"

"I want you to promise me something."

I kept quiet. I was dumbfounded by the seriousness his face held.

"I know you already know about my current situation. And your feelings towards my girlfriend."

I was about to react when he raised his eyebrows at me, as if saying _you're really going to try and deny it? _So I shut my mouth and let him continue.

"So I'm entrusting Mikan to you. If I die - and don't you dare tell me I won't - Promise me that you'll be there for her. Love her as much as I did. Comfort her, tease her, just please, Koko. Don't leave her alone. I want you to take my place when the time is right."

I was speechless. It took me awhile to digest what he said, and when I did,

"I will Natsume. I promise."

He nodded to me gratefully, before he left me to prepare for his mission that night.

**_Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways__  
><em>_a thousand times, no more camouflage__  
><em>_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._**_  
><em>

I passed by the girl I love on the way to my next class. Her beautiful brown eyes were so swollen and red from all the crying; soft brunette locks in a disarray. She was in black. We all were. I gave a nod of acknowledgment to Anna, who was comforting Mikan.

"Mikan, we'll get through this together. Natsume was one brave soul, and I'm sure he was thinking about you even until His last breath. He's in heaven now, Mikan. Let's be happy for him."

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
><em>_And cannon ball into the water__  
><em>_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
><em>_For you I will__  
><em>_You always want what you can't have__  
><em>_But I've got to try__  
><em>_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
><em>_For you I will__  
><em>_For you I will__  
><em>_For you I will__  
><em>_For you__  
><em>**

I passed by a very familiar tree, where I saw her alone in a trance. I walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Oh! Hi, Koko." She said in a very surprising manner.

"Hi there Mikan! How are you?" _Shit, wrong move. Did you really have to ask that question? I'm so stupid! _I thought the moment I let the words slip out my mouth.

Her face instantly returned to her gloomy state, and said "You know I'm not, Koko." She sighed. "He promised me he'd be careful! He promised! How could he brake it just like that? He said he would never leave me."

Tears were streaming down her face, and I did the only thing I could think of to ease her pain, even if its just a little bit. I hugged her. I hugged her with all my love, and could only hope the best for her.

"Mikan, I know its hard. But we'll help you get through this. **I'll help you get through this.** Please Miks, be strong." I cupped her face with my hands. "I'm here for you Mikan. I'll never leave you. I'll take care of you. Trust me." _And I love you so much. _I really want to say that to her, but I know very well that this is not the right time.

"Let's go, the gang must be very worried. They've been looking for you the whole time." I smiled the goofiest smile I could muster and helped her up. My heart almost stopped when I saw her smile at me, and say, "Thanks Koko."

**_If I could dim the lights in the mall__  
><em>_And create a mood I would__  
><em>_Shout out your name so it echos in every room__  
><em>_I would  
><em>_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_**

"Come on Koko, you slowpoke! If we don't hurry the Howalon store is gonna close!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry if Jin-jin loves to give me chores!" I told her sarcastically. She giggled, and just held my hand as we ran towards her favorite store.

30 minutes have passed by, and we're currently sitting at a bench in Central town, eating howalon together. I looked up into the sky.

_Natsume, how are you up there, buddy? I hope you're happy with your mom in heaven. I'm with Mikan right now, and I'm fulfilling my promise. I promised to love her, and until now, I am. Even if she still loves you. I promised to never leave her, and I didn't. I'll do my best to win her heart, just like what you did. Thank you for trusting me with her. I'll not let you down, my fallen friend._

"KOKO! HEY! IS ANYBODY THERE?" I winced as she shouted at me, trying to get my attention.

"What? Huh? Oh, Sorry miks. I got lost in my thoughts."

She laughed. "That's okay, Koko. Anyways, I have to go, Anna's asking for my help to bake cookies for Kitsuneme. Ja ne!" She kissed my cheek and left.

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
><em>_And cannon ball into the water_**_  
><em>

I left Mikan a note telling her to meet me near the Elementary School Playground. I'm here sitting on a swing, waiting for her to come meet me.

"Koko!" There she is. The love of my life. She is an angel, not only to me and Natsume, but everybody else in the academy. She was a ray of sunshine. _She changed our lives for the better._

"Why do you wanna see me?"

I motioned her to sit on the other swing beside me.

"Oh, did you know Hotaru and Ruka are already dating? At first, I was shocked, I mean, who wouldn't I never expe—"

"Mikan." I told her seriously. She stopped talking and looked at me. _Here goes nothing._ "Mikan, you're my bestfriend. We've been through a lot together, think and thin, and I want you to know that I don't regret a single thing."

"I don't too, Koko." She said as she looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes.

"I know its hard coping up with Nat—I mean, his death, so I'm really happy that you can smile again. I'm happy to be one of those special people to see you smile your genuine smile again."

She looked at me with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I want to be that one guy you'll be with for the rest of your life. I love you, Mikan. And I'll love you until the day I die. I'll do anything for you."

Tears streamed down her face.

"I love you too, Koko. But I still love Natsume. When he died, he took a big piece of my heart with him. When I get into a relationship with you, I want to do it with all of my heart, not just half of it. I don't want to hurt you."

I was speechless.

"You told me you'd do anything for me. Wait for me, Koko. I just need more time. We'll graduate in a few months, and go our separate ways. But we'll meet soon, and when we do, I'll be ready."

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
><em>_For you I will__  
><em>_You always want what you can't have__  
><em>_But I've got to try__  
><em>_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have__  
><em>_For you I will__  
><em>_For you I will__  
><em>_For you I will__  
><em>_For you I will_**

**After 2 years**

I went out of my office, only to see that I'm the only one left in the building. Sheesh, I never knew being a psychologist would take up much of my time. Especially if you work under the FBI.

I was looking down at my feet as I walked to my car, thinking about _her. _I wondered if we would ever meet each other again. Its been 2 years, and my feelings for her never wavered. If possible, I love her even more. Everyday, I pray to kami-sama that I'd see her again. But I'm beginning to lose hope. _Koko, stop thinking that way! You love her right? And you promised to wait for her! _Ugh, my conscience is right. What was I thinking. I was about to enter my car, until..

"Koko?"

**The End**


End file.
